<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is this? Some kind of doujinshi? by Vincent_Ramone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787622">What is this? Some kind of doujinshi?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone'>Vincent_Ramone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimjobs, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito who was running late gets himself stuck trying to take a short cut. Luckily someone answered his texts for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is this? Some kind of doujinshi?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito hummed as he texted his friends hoping one of them answers him soon.<br/>You see the white haired man in his rush to get back to Hope's Peak Academy on time tried taking a short cut through a hole in a wall and got stuck for his troubles. At least he put his bag with all his stuff and his phone through the hole first. So he has his lunch and a few water bottles to keep him fed.</p><p>'At least this angle is kind of comfy' he thought. The hole was close enough to the ground he was on his knees but the grass on the other side was raised high enough to let his chest lay flat.</p><p> </p><p>His phone vibrated and he answered it "Hello?"</p><p>"Nagito, where did you say you were again?" Hajime spoke on the other side.</p><p>"Oh hello Hajime. I'm in an alley around Karagashi street, oh wait I'll send you my location" Nagito responded</p><p>He quickly sent the notification and Hajime sighed. "Well it's close at least"</p><p>"See you soon! I'm so glad that you are coming even for someone like me!" Nagito said far too cheerily.</p><p>Hajime spotted him or at least half of him. He hung up the phone and says "Of course I would. Friends help eachother, even when they do something dumb like getting stuck like a character in a trashy doujinshi that Hifumi would make"</p><p>He also was glad it's the back half he spotted. Because he honestly can't help but smile and want to laugh. This is funny to him but he doesn't want to be mean to him. Well not too mean at least</p><p>"Oh! You're here already! As for my situation I don't have to worry about it going like a doujinshi because of my luck besides who would even want trash like me in that way" Nagito responded his voice far too cheery saying that in Hajime's opinion.</p><p>He looked around quickly. The ally is boxed in surrounded by buildings with no windows on all sides. "Hey Nagito, what can you see infront of you?" Hajime asked as he stepped closer examining the Lucksters round shapely ass..</p><p>"A open empty grass lot surrounded by buildings. Why? Do you have an idea?" He asked.</p><p>Hajime smiled and got behind him and dropped to his knees as well. Hands grabbing the Lucksters hips and edge of his pants.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going to show you that you are desirable and that you are going to have a doujinshi like experience" Hajime practically purred as he spoke those words.</p><p>Nagito can then feel his pants followed by his boxers being tugged off and he freezes. 'He can't possibly-oh fuck he is!' Nagito mentally shouted.</p><p>Ass exposed to Hajime Nagito feels his hands massaging his cheeks holding them open revealing the rose pink hole between his pale round globes.</p><p>"Wait! Hajime! I don't mind if it's you but doing it here is- Haaah!" Nagito was cut off by himself moaning feeling Hajime's tongue travel the length of his crack.</p><p>Nagito could no longer really speak Hajime drawing out gasping mewls from him as the brunet repeatedly dragged his tongue across the white haired man's opening. He circled the ring of muscle and then the wriggling tongue slipped inside.</p><p>Nagito let out a very undignified "Oh fuck yes!" Fisting the grass beneath him and trying to push back into the feeling. Wanting Hajime's tongue to get as deep as possible.</p><p>Hajime himself is captured by the sight of the ass before him and the noises Nagito is making. His only gripe is he can't see Nagito's face and just how red he's probably getting.</p><p>The mental images that thought brings makes him throb even harder in his pants. He pulled away to reach for his own bag pulling out a bottle of lotion he is so glad he has right now.</p><p>He coated his fingers in it and slid two of them right inside. Nagito let out a pitchy squeak and seemed to melt into the touch. Hajime took his time moving his fingers in and out slowly spreading them.</p><p>He worked him open slowly gently adding finger number three and stretched him wider. Hajime admired his work and took out his fingers opened up his pants and freed his erection.</p><p>He liberally spread the lotion over his piece and put the tip to the very opening. He took a breath to center himself and then allowed himself to sink right in.</p><p>Nagito nearly screamed, biting his lip to hold in the noise that would have escaped. He feels so absolutely full, feels so warm, so good, feels Hajime doing things to him he has dreamed about.</p><p>Knowing these wonderful sensations are because of Hajime, knowing it's Hajime that's inside of him pressing right against his prostate nearly had him cumming already but he holds on desperately.</p><p>"Going... To move" the brunet grit out.<br/>Nagito feels so soft and tight at the same time with a heat that makes it feel like his cock could melt like butter.</p><p>"Yes, fuck me Hajime, please" Nagito breathlessly pleaded.</p><p>Hajime pulled back only to drive himself right back in. Neither caring for taking their time. Hajime rocked himself in and out quickly and Nagito took it beautifully both of them moaning and groaning out a song to the rhythm of pounding flesh.</p><p>The clap of Hajime's hips connecting to Nagito's ass a lewd metronome. Hajime's grip on the Lucksters hips tightened and he goes top speed his finish line in sight.</p><p>Nagito is no better off he can feel the pressure of his own orgasm coiling deep inside. Much like the electrical feeling of jolting pleasure he got from Hajime's tongue. His cock is a hundred times better as it stretches him in the most wonderful way.</p><p>"Getting close! Gunna cum! Hajime!" Nagito shouted</p><p>"Me too! Boutta burst!" Hajime groaned</p><p>"Inside! Cum inside!" Nagito wailed between moans. Then kept repeating Hajime's name.</p><p>The coil snapped and Nagito climaxed his seed rocketing from his untouched cock. Hajime followed because of Nagito's velvet soft insides clenched around him dragging out his own orgasm.</p><p>Hajime fucked him through both of their completions in a haze of ecstasy until his cock stopped spurting it's hot sticky seed.</p><p>Gasping for air the two waited for the world to stop spinning so fast. Heavily the brunet slipped out of the white haired man and idly marveled his cum dripping from the now very well used hole.</p><p>Hajime had helped clean up Nagito and proceeded to find a way to get him unstuck from the hole he got himself in.</p><p>Once free Hajime kissed the fair haired lucky student. "No more putting yourself down and... I'm the only one allowed to do that with you" Hajime finished with a blush.</p><p>Nagito beamed a smile and nodded then kissed him right back.</p><p>"Wouldn't want anyone else too. Also we should probably leave soon. We are like super late" he said</p><p>"Fuck it at this point, let's just go somewhere like your dorm or something" Hajime spoke</p><p>Nagito giggled "round two?"</p><p>Hajime blushed "well, if you want. Maybe even take the lead this time" his words triggered an immediate erection for Nagito.</p><p>Round two happened in that ally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>